Molly Smith
Molly Smith is the main character in the Magic Molly ''books by Holly Webb. Background Personality Molly is a kind, sweet, gentle and faithful little girl who loves to talk to animals and help them out. She longs to have a pet, but her parents, Jo and Sam, say she can't until she is old enough. In ''The Shy Piglet, on the bus to Blossom Farm, she protects Alice, her shy best friend, by yelling feistily to Ben (who thinks farms are for girls) for acting mean to Alice. Molly is always determined to help any animal who needs her. Animal Helping Skills Molly helps magical animals out whenever she can. She is friends with the animals that she comforts at Larkfield Vets, where her father, Sam, works. Books *In The Witch's Kitten, she pops over to Larkfield Vets after school to see her dad, Sam. She meets Sarah, Molly's good friend, and supposedly her new kitten, Sparkle. Sarah had found him when she came home from work, and she wondered if her belonged to anyone. The next morning, before school, Molly daydreams of having Sparkle, but her mum, Jo, catches her and tells her no, and Sam upsets her with the phrase "I certainly don't want a kitten in my house". After school, Molly and Kitty, her little sister, go with their Grandad to see Sarah and Sparkle. That night, Molly wakes up and finds Sparkle scratching on her window and lets him in, and helps her out to find her owner. The next day, Molly and her family go for a walk in the country, and have a picnic, not knowing Molly feeding bits to Sparkle. Sparkle goes missing, and when Molly tries to find him, she is surprised to see an old woman in the forest whom she thinks is a witch. She befriends the witch and Sparkle is reunited with her. He gives Molly a special locket with one of his whiskers in it so that Molly can call him whenever she needed him. *In The Wish Puppy, she is lying by the river bank daydreaming and picking flowers. Then she gets a call from Sam to come over to Larkfields Vets and help Mrs Hunter with her new King Charles spaniel puppy, Star. In the surgery room, Mrs Hunter lets Molly hold Star, and Molly realises that Star can hear her, and after Star's vaccinations, Mrs Hunter and Star leave, leaving Molly thinking that she should have never let Star go, because she is so gorgeous. On Wednesday after school, Molly sees a King Charles spaniel like Star and runs off to see if it is Star. Molly misses her, and walks back to Jo and Kitty in time to see Jo furious with her for running off. After lunch, when Molly and Sam go to Larkfield Vets, Molly pleads to see Star. Sam lets her, but tells her to be gentle with Star, because she is so shy. Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Daughters Category:Siblings Category:Magical characters Category:Hopeful characters Category:Heroines Category:Magic Molly characters Category:Best friends